The Viking Clan
Background The members of the Viking Clan model themselves after their namesake, the Norse Vikings that tore through much of the world in the middle ages. Like our ancestors, we aspire to be brutal warriors and fierce allies. To our brothers in arms, our loyalty is boundless. To our enemies, our wrath knows no limits. We make our living off of pillaging the city of the undead, and by annihilating anyone-infected or human-that gets in our way. We neither need nor want acceptance. We do not exist to please the masses. We do not go out of our way to pick fights, but nor will we bend to the will of others. Know that if you f**k with Viking Clan, you do so at great personal risk. We live and die as brethren, and to attack one of us is to attack all of us. If, however, you come offering friendship, you will be welcomed at our mead table with open arms. Vikings were vicious in battle, but contrary to popular belief, they were hardly barbarians. Anyone that comes in peace will not be slighted here. Clan Projects The Vikings know that, to be the best, you have to be experienced. So, Viking Clan has put forth great effort to bring you The Viking's Guide to Dead Frontier. This guide contains the most up-to-date information about Dead Frontier. This includes: *Current Zombies *Weapons DPS/Guide *Complete mission walkthroughs with detailed mission maps *Tips and tricks for looting and leveling effectively *Dead Frontier technical requirements to play *Players Builds *Abbreviations/Terminology *TPK/TS walkthrough *and more! The guide is balanced between new players who want to do well, and more experienced players who want to win TPK or TS. This guide is sure to enhance your Dead Frontier gameplay - regardless of your level. How to Join Joining Viking Clan is easy. Please fill out an application (as listed below) on our clan thread and you will be automatically accepted if you are over level 50. Anyone who is below level 50 could possibly be accepted depending on their personality. *Username: *Preferred Nickname: *How active are you?: *How much will you post on the thread?: *Are you willing to use Discord for communication ? (it's optional): *What is your timezone?: *Personal Skills: *Previous Clans: *Personality: *Who invited you (If applicable): *Epic Ownage Moment: *Best Loot: Failure to completely fill out this application will result in the application being ignored. All applications must be completely filled out! (To be accepted, you should either get a yes from 2 or more Inner Council members, or just be directly accepted by the clan leader is he is present.) Rules These are the laws of our clan. Do not dishonor your Viking brothers by disobeying the rules. *You are to follow all Dead Frontier forum and game rules. *Don't scam, beg, cheat, or steal. Yes, yes, we're brutal Vikings... But that doesn't mean we can screw over anyone we want. *Multi-clanning is allowed. However! Your loyalty to Viking Clan must be top priority. *Respect your fellow shield-brothers and sisters. Don't lie or insult them. We're here as one cohesive unit. If you screw over your fellow kin, we will kill you while you sleep and feed your mangled body to the local infected. No questions asked. *Fight honorably. Don't wuss out in arena or street fights. No refreshing your browser, or logging out. You either fight and win with glory, or die honorably with a sword in your hands. *Don't start drunken brawls that you can't finish. Dragging your brothers and sisters into unneeded conflict reflects badly on you and the clan. Let's keep the drunken drama to a minimum, mkay? Leadership/Ranks ''Please click here to see the complete list of clan members with their assigned ranks. Thank you.'' Viking Clan is currently led by The Inner Council. Chieftain (Retired) Leader of the clan. William Cunningham is now retired, The Inner Council is no ruling the clan. The Inner Council The ruling members of the clan. In the Leader's absence, the council makes all decisions through simple majority. (All Inner Council Members are equal in ranking even though some have more responsibilities.) Jarls The Jarls lead men in battle, lead various Dead Frontier related projects, or have contributed to the overall growth of the Viking Clan. They are to be respected by all members. The Jarls can also accept or decline applications. (To reach this rank, you have to be active for at least 6 months in the Viking Clan.) Kinsmann Hauldr Kinsmann Hauldr are thanes who have shown their experience and dedication to the clan. They are not yet ready to be Jarl, but may be if they continue to serve the clan faithfully. Thanes The kick-ass warriors of the clan. The Thanes are the main body of the clan. Thanes are both hardened warriors and seasoned combat officers. '' Einherjar ''Einherjar are landsmen who have proven their worth even more. They are considered full dedicated members of the clan. Landsman Landsmen are Full Lithings who have shown their worth and are no longer new blood.They still lack experience, but, with dedication, will quickly rise to become Thanes. '' Full Lithing ''The initiate rank. Full Lithings have yet to prove themselves. They may be taken off the thread if thay have not posted for over a month without any heads up. (If active, Full Lithings are promoted around 3 weeks after joining the clan if not before that.) Huskarl The Huskarl are full members of the clan (Landsmen and higher) who have went inactive for an unknown/unspecified amount of time, without any heads up. They are still member of the clan and will be welcomed back with open arms when, or if they come back. They will be added back to their original rank once they come back. War Rules For Members of Viking Clan: When war is waged by the Vikings, or on the Vikings, we call on all of our members to fight. It is easy to talk trash in the forums. It's something else entirely to go out and fight for the pride of your clan. Conduct yourselves with dignity and honor during times of war. Do not needlessly throw around insults or make a fool of yourself, especially in the face of your enemy. Show them that we are not to be trifled with, either in the forums or in the IC. For Opponents of Viking Clan: Wars will be fought in fair battles. No drugs, no double teaming, no trash talk, and no crying. While Vikings may have been "brutal" on the battlefield, we are gentlemen off. Please, show us the same courtesy and be respectful. Viking Involved Conflicts There have been many wars/conflict fought by Viking Clan. Here they are, along with their outcomes. *Viking Intervention on behalf of The Fairview Spartans between SOTE and The Fairview Spartans *Viking-backed Conflict between POT and WARSWORD *Viking/WARSWORD War Round 1 - Win *Viking/WARSWORD War Round 2 - Consisted of Full Frontal Flaming on both sides *Viking Intervention on behalf of The Shadow Warriors between The Shadow Blades and The Shadow Warriors *Viking/Fairview Death Cartel Conflict - Full Frontal Flaming, followed by Alliance *Viking-backed Conflict between The Fairview Death Cartel and WARSWORD *Viking/WARSWORD War Round 3 - Consisted of Full Frontal Flaming